tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the World - Nations
Here are the nations you can play in Battle for Earth - 2015. Main Page here A * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Anguila * Antigua and Barbuda * Argentina - Fedex Mapper * Australia(Oceania) - Wrto12 * Austria * Azerbaijan B * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bermuda * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil - Mich56 * Brunei Darussalam * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burundi C * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * CapeVerde * Cayman Islands * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China - Augustolord * Colombia * Comoros * D.R.C. (Democratic Republic of the Congo) * Congo * Cook Islands * Costa Rica * Cote D'ivoire * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic D * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic E * East Timor * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia F * Falkland Islands * Faroe Islands * Fiji * Finland * France - KommunistKoala AP * French Guiana (France) * French Polynesia (France) G * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany - Imperial Mapping * Ghana * Gibraltar (Great Britain) * Great Britain - EpicMapper * Greece - Starios * Greenland (Denmark) * Grenada * Guadeloupe (France) * Guam * Guatemala * Guinea * Guniea-Bissau * Guyana H * Haiti * Holy See * Honduras * Hong Kong * Hungary I * Iceland * India - Nicolas-1979 * Indonesia - Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany * Iran * Iraq * Ireland * Israel * Italy J * Jamaica * Japan- Sparkly * Jordan K * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kiribati * Korea, Democratic People's Republic of * Korea, Republic of * Kosovo * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan L * Lao * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Lybia * Lichtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg M * Macau * FYR of Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Marshall Islands * Martinique * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte (France) * Mexico - Miguelhdzb * Micronesia * Moldova * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Monsterrat (Great Britain) * Morocco * Mozambique * Myanmar (Burma) N * Namibia * Nauru * Nepal * Netherlands * Netherlands Antilles (Netherlands) * New Caledonia (France) * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigueria * Northern Mariana Islands * Norway O * Oman P * Pakistan * Palau * Palestina * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Pitcairn Island (Great Britain) * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico Q * Qatar R * Reunion Island (France) * Romania * Russia - Eduardo... * Rwanda S * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and the Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovakia * Slovenia * Solomon * Somalia * South Africa * South Sudan * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria T * Taiwan * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Tibet * Togo * Tonga * Trinidad and Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Turks and Caicos Islands (Great Britain) * Tuvalu (Great Britain) U * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United States - Tonio * Urugay * Uzbekistan V * Vanuatu * Venezuela * Vietnam * Virgin Islands (Great Britain) * Virgin Islands (U.S.A.) W * Wallis and Futuna Islands * Western Sahara Y * Yemen Z * Zambia * Zimbabwe Category:Battle for the Earth - 2015 Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games